


and stand by my side

by Bara_no_Uta



Series: Finding Meaning in [E]ternity [11]
Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Families of Choice, Post-Ending E (NieR: Automata), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slow Burn, part of a series but also can be read as standalone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27363310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bara_no_Uta/pseuds/Bara_no_Uta
Summary: What kinds of things she liked to do? Spending time with 2B was at the top of the list, followed by spending time with Anemone. “I like spending time with my friends. 2B likes to fish, so I go fishing with her a lot.” She smiled at 2B and admitted, “Maybe it’s growing on me, too.” Or maybe she just was happy to do anything, so long as it was with 2B and not dangerous. “What about you? I know you just got to Earth, but is there anything else you’d like to do?”“Back on the Bunker, I liked looking at old world archives on plants and animals. Now that I’m on Earth, I want to try growing some flowers! I also hope that I can meet one of the animals known as a ‘cat’! Rumor has it that they were widely regarded as the cutest of all creatures!”Her enthusiasm for cats when she had never even seen one got a chuckle out of A2. “You know, until your generation, all androids that I know of had simulated memories. Memories of a human life in the old world, that they thought would help us diversify on the battlefield. In my simulated memories, we had a cat who lived on our farm.”6O’s eyes lit up. “Tell me more? What was it like? Was it soft?”
Relationships: 2B & 6O (NieR: Automata), 2B/A2 (NieR: Automata), 6O & A2 (NieR: Automata)
Series: Finding Meaning in [E]ternity [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892593
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	and stand by my side

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't used to have a headcanon about A2 owning a cat in her simulated memories, but now I do. Incidentally, although the only animals we see by the time of Automata are the wild boars, moose, and birds... I wonder if the world still has cats somewhere? I hope it does. A world without cats sounds like a sad thing indeed. ...Don't be surprised if by the time this fic series is over, someone owns a cat, lol.
> 
> Oh, if you're reading this as a standalone: 6O (and 21O) were just recently brought back. The details aren't that important to understand this fic, but if you're curious, you can find out more in the previous chapter.

“If I remember correctly, there should be a lunar tear right around here,” 2B said, leading them across the bridge toward the Forest Kingdom.

“Lunar tear?” A2 repeated. That sounded familiar… “Aren’t those the flower that round thing keeps talking about?”

“Round thing?” Her lips quirked up in amusement. It _was_ an accurate description of Emil… “Yeah, Emil really likes lunar tears.” To 6O, she added, “Next time we run into Emil, I’ll introduce you. He’s… a shopkeeper.”

A2 bit back a chuckle at 2B’s description. Emil wasn’t a machine, but he also wasn’t an android, a human, or an alien. Frankly, she had no idea what he was. But ‘a shopkeeper’… well, it was true.

6O tried to imagine what this ‘Emil’ was like. A round, non-hostile machine? An android with a round body type? She had heard that there were some older models geared toward defense whose bodies were rounder and thicker.

The three of them entered the ruins of what had once been a shopping center. “It’s somewhere around here,” 2B said, looking around for the glowing flower. When she found it, she motioned for 6O to come closer.

The three crowded around it, 6O leaning in close to get a good look. “It’s beautiful!” she gasped, reaching out and stopping just short of touching it.

“It’s okay to touch it,” A2 told her. “They aren’t _that_ fragile.”

Softly, she touched its petals, her eyes lighting up. She looked at 2B and A2, wondering if they shared her excitement.

Both wore smiles, though A2 mostly looked amused.

“I love being on Earth,” 6O said, gazing at the flower. “The pictures were wonderful, but seeing things like this in person…”

2B’s smile was fond. After feeling for so long like all she brought was pain and destruction, it felt good to be able to make her friend happy like this.

A2 looked at 2B. “Have you been to the Forest Kingdom since the end of the war?”

2B shook her head. She could guess where A2 was going with that thought, at least generally, though, and she liked the idea – she was sure that 6O would find it beautiful too. “If you want to see if the machines are still active, we could scout ahead?”

It was nice to be understood so readily. She turned to 6O. “Wait here for a minute?”

She felt a bit uncertain about the two of them potentially placing themselves in danger, but reminded herself that they had both already _been_ to the Forest Kingdom. A2 and 2B both knew how to handle themselves in a fight, unlike her. As much as she didn’t really like it, she couldn’t deny that it made sense. “Okay.”

With 6O’s agreement, the two combat models went out into the Forest Kingdom. No machines jumped out to ambush them while shouting about their Forest King, so that was a good sign… They kept going until they found a group of machines.

When the machines noticed them, they all froze, watching the androids warily.

“We mean you no harm,” 2B told them. If they attacked anyway, she would have to eat those words and fight back, but so long as they didn’t attack, she had no intention of doing so either.

“Androids… and machines… have peace?” One of the machines, who appeared to be the leader of this group, stepped out in front of the others to ask this.

“Yes. So long as you don’t attack us, we have no intention of fighting you anymore,” 2B agreed.

Honestly, A2 didn’t like for them to make a promise like that. After so many years of seeking to eliminate every single machine, it still felt wrong to have this kind of peaceful coexistence with the type of beings who had killed her allies.

A2 worried that letting their guards down would mean being ambushed when they least expected it. She worried that this trust would cause her to lose 2B one day. If they were going to explore outside of the city ruins, where the machines had all deactivated, then they would need to talk about how to make sure no one got hurt.

“We will not attack,” the leader of the machines promised.

2B nodded. “Thank you.” She turned back and started to walk back to the shopping center, when she realized A2 wasn’t following. When she looked over her shoulder, she saw that A2 appeared to be trying to stare the machine leader down, and she quickly inserted herself between the two of them before anything bad could happen. “A2, it’s okay. They mean us no harm.”

“So they say.” She just couldn’t bring herself to turn her back on a group of machines.

The machine leader, nervous because they all knew how much destruction these two had wrought upon machines in the Forest Kingdom during the war, motioned for his people to follow him and withdrew.

It was only once they were out of sight that A2 marginally began to relax. “Let’s get out of here.”

2B wanted to discuss this, but this wasn’t the place for that, so she nodded and followed A2 back to where 6O was waiting.

6O was relieved when they reappeared. She was still fascinated by the flower, but she had kept her eyes glued on the entrance to the Forest Kingdom where they had disappeared a few minutes ago, anxiously awaiting their return.

“We can’t go there. There are machines,” A2 spat.

2B frowned, having been about to tell 6O that they could go. “They aren’t hostile.”

“So they say.”

Uh oh. 6O was nervous that a fight was brewing between the two of them, especially with A2 so on edge. “I’d like to look at this lunar tear a while longer anyway!” she said, hoping that would defuse the situation.

That was probably a good thing, 2B thought. Getting into an argument with A2 didn’t scare her – it wouldn’t be the first time, and it probably wouldn’t be the last, because both of them were stubborn and could be hot-tempered when stressed. Perhaps the latter more so for A2, but she recognized the tendency in herself as well. And whether as an argument or a conversation, they needed to talk about whatever was going on right now.

2B took one of A2’s hands, knowing that tended to calm her. “A2. Talk to me.”

She wasn’t used to voicing her feelings, but 2B’s touch gave her the reassurance to try. “We shouldn’t trust them. They’re machines. How many of us have their kind killed? How do we know they won’t ambush us when our guard is down?”

_A2 is scared,_ she realized. Even if that was being hidden with anger… “You’re right that we don’t know for sure. But I believe we’re strong enough that even if we get caught off guard, we’ll be able to protect ourselves. Especially with both of us together.”

She shook her head. “I don’t want them to hurt you!”

“I know.” 2B knew she couldn’t promise they wouldn’t. She would like that, but she couldn’t guarantee it.

6O stood up. “I don’t want 2B to get hurt either. 2B… for now, let’s stay away from the machines.”

Maybe this was a conversation to continue later, when A2 had a chance to calm down. 2B nodded. “Okay. I was thinking about taking a break and getting some water… Should we go back to the spring in the city ruins?”

Ever a ray of sunshine, 6O took A2’s free hand and smiled at her.

As she started to walk, hand-in-hand with both of them, it was hard not to acknowledge how much had changed. …Being close to them like this, in some ways it reminded her of the old days. On one hand, that was a good thing, because she was happier back then, self-doubt aside. On the other hand, being reminded of those days also made her remember just how easy it was to have every shred of happiness ripped away from her.

By the time they reached the stream, she felt a little calmer. She still maintained her stance on the dangers of letting their guards down around machines, but she was able to focus on 2B and 6O’s presence in a way that she hadn’t been before.

The three sat down and refilled their canteens with water from the spring.

“Thank you for showing me those flowers,” 6O said, looking at A2 and 2B with a bright smile.

It was no wonder she was on edge, A2 supposed as she attempted to smile back. The way that 6O made her think of Number 4… She had hoped it was something that she could put out of her mind, but unfortunately, the memories of her old ally felt closer to the surface lately than they had in a long time.

“I’m happy we have the opportunity to,” 2B said. Even back when they were with YoRHa, she had wished to be able to share with 6O some of the beauty on Earth. And when 6O saw it, and was so excited by it… sometimes it was like getting to see it in an entirely new light herself. She had always recognized that the Earth was beautiful, but when it was also a warzone, the latter naturally had to take precedence in her mind.

Feeling awkward and out of place with their good moods, A2 unconsciously found herself edging away from them. She wondered if it would have been better if she hadn’t come along at all.

6O was the first to notice that A2 was moving further away, and she wondered if maybe A2 didn’t like her. “A2?”

She was caught. She looked at 2B, wishing for some sort of reassurance, before dropping her gaze. “I should probably just go and let you two catch up.”

“We want you here,” 6O assured her. She felt guilty, thinking she must have made A2 feel left out. She knew what that was like all too well.

When she looked up at 2B for confirmation, 2B nodded. A2 let out a long breath, rubbing her hands over her face for a moment in an effort to collect herself. “I’d like to think I’m normally better company than this,” she mumbled, debating with herself about whether she wanted to open up to 6O or not. Finally, she settled on, “You remind me of someone I used to know.”

In the context of a war, it didn’t take long for 6O to piece together what A2 meant by _used to know_ : someone who she had lost. She didn’t know what to say to that except, “I’m sorry.”

She shook her head. It wasn’t something that 6O needed to apologize for. It wasn’t even a bad thing; it was just… painful. “I’m hoping it’ll get easier over time.”

“I hope so, too.” She offered an encouraging smile. When A2 didn’t say anything more of it, she decided to change the subject to something lighter. “I was hoping to get to know you better, A2. What kinds of things do you like to do?”

What kinds of things she liked to do? Spending time with 2B was at the top of the list, followed by spending time with Anemone. “I like spending time with my friends. 2B likes to fish, so I go fishing with her a lot.” She smiled at 2B and admitted, “Maybe it’s growing on me, too.” Or maybe she just was happy to do anything, so long as it was with 2B and not dangerous. “What about you? I know you just got to Earth, but is there anything else you’d like to do?”

“Back on the Bunker, I liked looking at old world archives on plants and animals. Now that I’m on Earth, I want to try growing some flowers! I also hope that I can meet one of the animals known as a ‘cat’! Rumor has it that they were widely regarded as the cutest of all creatures!”

Her enthusiasm for cats when she had never even seen one got a chuckle out of A2. “You know, until your generation, all androids that I know of had simulated memories. Memories of a human life in the old world, that they thought would help us diversify on the battlefield. In my simulated memories, we had a cat who lived on our farm.”

6O’s eyes lit up. “Tell me more? What was it like? Was it soft?”

Even 2B couldn’t deny being a bit curious, though more so about A2’s simulated memories. She had mentioned before that she had them, but she hadn’t described them in detail.

“Sure. Let’s see, he was orange and white, and he was very soft. Much softer than android hair.” That was about the only basis for comparison she had. “He would catch mice and sometimes squirrels outside and eat them, but sometimes he brought them to us. My grandmother told me that this was his way of trying to share with us, and that we should honor it, because he was sharing his precious food…” A small smile appeared on her face. It was silly to find comfort in memories that she knew weren’t even real, but they _felt_ so real that it was hard not to be nostalgic at times.

2B found herself smiling too. It was nice to see A2 so relaxed, and being able to talk about something from her past without becoming troubled.

“We used to let him into the house, too. But when we did, we had to make sure any of our knitting projects were put away, or he would try to attack the yarn balls. If we had any projects that didn’t work out, we’d unwind the yarn and use it to play with him.”

6O tried to imagine it. She didn’t have much of a framework to picture it with, but one thing she was sure of: “He sounds adorable! I wish I could have seen him!”

A2 couldn’t help but to laugh. “He was never real though, you know? The memories are all simulated, after all.”

She tugged on her braids, pouting a little. “I want to meet a cat.”

That amused 2B and A2 both, and soon all three of them were laughing.

6O secretly felt a bit triumphant that she had managed to cheer A2 up, but more than that, she was genuinely curious. “You said he lived on your ‘farm’? What is that?”

“A farm is where humans used to grow plants for food.”

Growing plants… Maybe that’s what she wanted to do. Not that they needed to eat, but they could if they wanted to, and she had heard that eating had psychological benefits. If she could find any seeds, then she was going to try it, she decided… though she may need to enlist A2’s help to figure out how. “What is it like to have such detailed memories of things that didn’t really happen?”

A2 shrugged. “I’ve never known anything different, so I have nothing to compare it to. They feel like real memories, but they’re also a bit different – clearer – and I know they didn’t actually happen. I’m fortunate because my simulated memories are pleasant ones. I know some people whose simulated memories were painful.” She thought of Marguerite, who told them that she had seen being at war alongside her allies as preferable to her memories of having to go to school every day and being tormented by bullies.

Hmm. She had been feeling a bit envious of A2 for having these simulated memories, but now that she knew they weren’t always good, maybe she should consider herself fortunate. “A2, if I can find some seeds… would you teach me how to grow things?”

The question caught her by surprise, but she liked the idea of being able to help someone. “Sure. I might even be able to show you where to find seeds on a plant, if you find some that are already growing.”

“Oh! I’d like that.”

2B tilted her head, trying to remember something. “I think I saw a tree with some fruit near the Resistance camp. We could see if you’d be able to collect seeds from that and grow your own?”

6O was already on her feet, looking pleadingly at A2.

“Lead the way?” A2 asked with a smile, standing up and looking to 2B.


End file.
